Dreams of an IMMORTAL
by crAzyweirdAbnokshis1
Summary: When Tansy Norvak a sweet girl who lives with her parents is sent to a privat school she is nervouse like all teens usually are to start a new school.What she dosn't know is that a teen boy named Falcon will soon entrance her like never before.
1. Sinful Angels my butt!

Dreams of an IMMORTAL

Chapter 1

_I could hear him. The echoing of his breath in my ears. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up on end as if they were being pulled right out. But every time I looked behind me no one was their. I knew he was. It was just like all the other times I had this nightmare. I would run and run but in the end he would just end up catching me._

_"Why do you cry?" he whispered in my ear, "Don't you trust me at all?"_

_I whirled around on instinct trying to face my invisible attacker. But all that I saw was the fog that was slowly gathering at my feet._

_"Who are you?" I pleaded, scared and crying. I had no idea why I was crying, but no matter how hard I tried the tears kept coming. Slowly the fog got thicker and thicker until I could only see a foot in front of me. I closed my eyes trying to block out the fog that was now burning them. When I opened them again he was in front of me. The same man that was as sinfully gorgeous as an angel. Instead of the white garb that most angels you see wear in pictures he was dressed in modern clothing._

_My sinful angel was clad in jeans and a black shirt that hugged his toned chest. He wore black sneakers and had a sword and scabbard slung across his back. He was way over six foot with eyes as black as coal and deeper than the ocean. His hair was raven black and pulled back with a leather thong. His skin was a dark bronze that seemed to glow even in the gloom of the night and fog. And he had muscles that could only be made by wielding a sword._

_"It's time." He said._

" Aaaahhhhhhhhhh….." I woke to the sound of my screams and the intense thrashing of my arms and legs. I was in my bed, tangled up in my comforter and night shirt. I was drenched in sweat. I could feel the sticky moister rolling down my stomach and legs. It was just the nightmare. I had been having the same one for the past month. And I was getting pretty damn tired of it to. I could not afford to be losing so much sleep. I had work tomorrow, and as it was I had already missed Friday in hopes to ketch up on my sleep. Which hadn't helped at all except to get me behind.

I slowly started to climb out of bed and stand up, in hopes to cool off and discard the remaining images of my nightmare. I was completely shaken and I had no idea why. It pissed me off! The gorgeous man hadn't tried to kill me or even threaten me for that matter. I had no reason in the world to be so nervous.

"Way to go Norvak" I mumble, "Just what you needed, another gorgeous man in your life", well dreams but that was beside the point.

I headed for the bathroom to start the shower. I was to wound up to get anymore sleep tonight so I might as well get started on my day.

An hour later when I was finally dressed and clean, I walked into the tiny kitchen that we owned. And went straight to the coffee maker.

"Ohh, hell"

The coffee maker could not possibly be broken; we had just bought it last week! Today was starting out to be a very shitty day- positive thinking, positive thinking…….

"Positive thinking" I chanted aloud. Negative thinking brought negativity into your life.

Oh well, at least it was still Sunday; their for I don't have to worry about work. YAY!

*****************************************

At a quarter to seven i could hear my parents huseling and buseling about there bedroom. This morning it had been inposible for me to sleep so and I had ended up staying awake sense four-thirty. My parents own a small house right in the center of a small city. Though there are not many people that live in Cragswith it is still surprisingly loud and busy during the day. I love this small city. I have lived here all my life and don't know any other way of living.

" Honey hurry up your going to be late for school" my momma called........( and yes I do still call her momma)

" 'k, give me five seconds and I'll be down" I called from the bathroom.

At the moment I was trying to figure out what to do with my hair for it is very plain. You see I have long dark choclate brown hair with natural red highlights. Ohh, and did I mention it is straghter than a peice of paper and hangs down to my waist.

Finaly giving up on my hair I throw on a jacket and my backpack on my way down stares. I huge and kiss my mom and then run out to the bus right as it is stoping.


	2. OUCH! what did you do that for!

Chapter 2

As I climbed up the stairs I looked up to see the buss driver giving me a very dirty look. I was so engrossed in thinking what I could possibly have done to get this look from the buss driver before I was ever on the buss when I suddenly slipped on the stairs face planting into the metal railing along it. All the students broke out into laughter as I slowly picked myself up. I could feel a blush rising from my chest and covering my neck and checks. Feeling humiliated before the day even started I sat next to my bestest friend in the world; daisy (yayay ya haha very funny Tansy and daisy).

"how are you feeling? That trip looked pretty bad!" she remarks.

"ugh, I'm such a klutz I hate it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm shure the rest of the day will go great though!" she said.

So much for wishful thinking!

First I slip in a puddle of mud getting of the bus, then I have a pop quiz during History which I totally suck at, and finally I spill my lunch on my shoes! I mean what else could go wrong!

But I am SO thankful it is last period.

The only thing that sucks is that the most popular girl in school, Clover, is in my class and she absolutely despises me. I mean you spill a little soda on a girls shirt in 4th grade and they hate you for life.

"Pssss…..Psssss……..Tansy!"

"What?????" I look around the room searching for the person whispering my name. when I finally realize who it is I instinctively go on the defense. It was Clover.

"Give me the answears to number 10 - 12!"she whispers.

" No, get the answears yourself!" I whisper back.

" Give it to me or I'll tell chad you like him" she sneers

(chad is one of the CUTISTS guys in school, not to mention POPULAR)

" But I don't you bitch!" I whisper vilently.

" So! Do you really think I care who you like or not?"

"F**K you" I say with all of the confedience I have.

"Ohh, you are going to pay for that one, you just wait! ........." she goes to say more but suddenly the teacher is near us and she quickly changes the topic and starts to talk about the teachers shoes.

At 3:45 th bell finaly rings and I slowly head for my locker. After packing up all my homework and textbooks I slowly make my way to the bathroom.

Big mistake. If I had known what was to come I would have just held it until I got home. But not being phsycic I walk into the girls bathroom. As I check my complexion in the mirror I suddenly realize that I am no longer alone. I turn around only to fall flat on my back with two huge guys on my right and left and a bunch of girls behind them. Suddenly one of the girls steps forward and as my blury vision starts to focus I ralize Clover is now standing over me.

"Wish you gave me those answers now dork?" she spits out

" uuuhhhh..............." I say trying to fiure out my best way to escape. Huh, to bad I didn't see one.

Clover suddenly turns around and walks to the door fallowed by her possey ( or plastics as I liked to call it). Once she gets to the door she turns and winks at the boys who suddenly start to smile and inch toward me. Then she turns to me and mouths 'Good luck'.

_(Good luck? what the f**k was that for?! if I need goog luck why the hell didn't she just help me I mean seriously what was this world comings to-) _But that was all I got to think because the next think I knew the two wieghtlifter jerks started to beet the shit out of me. All I could feel was the pain. The terible searing pain in my ribs and back, arms and legs. Then everything started to go black, and I drifted into blissful unconousness.


	3. migraine, migraine, MIGRAINE!

_Thank you soooooo much for being patient with me!!! I mean I am so bad at updating. But I have been doing a lot of homework lately...... uck! But anyways got to get it done! So anyways here is the next chapter. I is kindof short but I will try to update the next chapter faster. I am already starting to write it. **YAY!!!** I am so proud of myself. Anyways thank you peoples who have **REVIEWD!!!!!** I mean I only got three that must mean people hate me... or my story:,( Pleasssse **REVIEW** I need the support It helps me write faster. Anyways please give me Ideas!!!! I love you peoples!!! don't take it the wrong way!!! _

_Dark knightress......I LOOOVED YOUR COMENT THANK YOU!!!!_

_allisongenovese---- that really helped me continue thanks_

_Tom Riddle's reluctant bride----thanks so much for the tips!!! it always helps!!_

**_YAYAYAYA!!!!! ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 3: migraine, migraine, MIGRAINE!!!!

I slowly started to come to my senses. First I could hear the sound of a dripping, kind of like a leaking faucet ( which by the way was becoming _**very**_ annoying!). Then I started to be able to smell. And believe me, once I could I wish I coundn't. I smelled like I was in the middle of a pile of cow manure out by a dumpster that hadn't been taken out in two weeks ( ok maybe I exaggerating a little teeny weeny bit). And finely I could se-

"OUCH!!!!!" I moaned silently to myself

I had the migraine of a earthquake. What happend to me, I mean I never get head aches.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" someone screamed.

What the-?

I slowely started to open my eyes, only to find myself staring at blue tile. That was when it all rushed back to me. The pop quiz, Clover, the bathroom, the boys, and the pain, oh how I remember the pain.

" A- are you okay?" said a despreat voice, as shaking hands proded my back and armes

" please, can you help me up?" I whispered since for some odd reason my throught hurt.....probably from all the screaming!

" You stay here I'll go and get the nurse" she said quickly. And with that ran out of the bathroom before I could protest. I mean the last thing I wanted to do was be weeled out of the girls bathroom with cuts and bruises all over my body during school in a wheel chair.

UGH! I groaned as I slowly got myself up into a sitting position. Once my tornado of a head ache started to calm down I slowly looked over my body.

uhh, I gasped. I mean, I know I was beat up but seriously! There was not one inch of skin that was not blue, black, purple, or yellow. And I am almost shure I have a few broken ribs!

I am going to **so** get clover!

After I got onto my hands and knees I crawled across the DISCUSTING bathroom floor to the nearest stall. I got the best hold I could and slowly started to stand. Now let me tell you one thing, If it hurts to just crawl, never try standing on a slipery bathroom floor with a raging head ach!!!!!!

So you know what happened the mineut I stood up ??? I fainted!!

I could feel the stall door slipping from my grasp as my legs gave way under neith me. As I fell I saw the bathroom door swing open and the nurse rushed in with the strange girl from earlier. Then once more everything went black as my head hit the blue tiled floor. GROS-


	4. Unwell and bad news

**Hey you guys i am SO SORRY!! I can't believe it took me so long to update this story! I have been having writers block with it not quit sure were I was going, and i have been focusing on my other story trying to get it out of my head! ahh i can't belive its been so long.....I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE MEE! if possible! please oh please review it might help me with next chapter! I love you guys your the best......please don't bite my face off..... -LOVES AND KISSY WISHES!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Unwell and bad news.

" Ugh my head hurts soooooooooo badly" I groaned to myself. Then I slowly started to open my eyes for the second time, or at least I think it is the second time. I wasn't quit sure, my headache kept getting in the way of my thoughts.

When I did finally open them I quickly shut them, and twisted my head to the side. Everything was so BRIGHT!

" Oh, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." A strange voice spoke to me.

When I heard the voice I slowly opened my eyes again. But now everything was dark, with the sunlight silently creeping through the window at my right. Standing in the doorway was a doctor.

The doctor was semi tall maybe 5' 10" or 6' feet tall I wasn't quit sure. He had short brown hair and green eyes. When I saw his eyes I stopped. They weren't a natural looking green. They were more of a feline or luminescent green. Sort of like the ones you would imagine a monster to have. It made shivers run up my spine. And it wasn't the good type of shivers you get when some one kisses you.

I suddenly realized that I was staring at this stranger and quickly came back to reality. The doctor/stranger now had a smug look on his face but when I looked once more into his eyes I was met with uncertainty. Feeling like I could finally talk without my voice quivering I opened my mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" I croaked out. My throat felt like the sahara desert.

" My names Dr. Kelvy. I have been taking care of you." he noted once more looking directly at me with those luminescent eyes.

A shiver ran up my spine making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Even though what he said wasn't a question I still nodded my head in response.

Suddenly my headache came shooting back to me. But this time it was far worse than before. It was the worst type of pain that I had ever felt. I immediately snapped my eyes closed and covered my face with my hands. The light was making it worse even though I had no idea how that was possible. I heard a voice from far away asking me what was wrong, but it sounded all jumbled up. I slowly curled into a ball holding my head in between my arms trying to stop the slow pounding that was making my skull feel like it wanted to explode. From a faint distance I heard a pounding noise comming from far away. I tried to focus on it in order to forget about my head. As I narrowed my hearing down to the noise it slowly started to get louder and louder. Once it got so loud to were it was all I could here no matter what, I stopped and just rested trying to get through the pain. In the back of my mind I thought to myself that this was just barely worse than the beating I had received by Cloe.

It seemed like hours,days,weeks,months, I had no clue how long I had laid there for but it just happened in a milli-second, it was gone. The pain that had passed from my head to my entire body just vanished like it was never there. Even though it was gone I still stayed in my fatal position not wanting to make it come back. But after laying there for what seemed to be five minutes I slowly started to open my eyes. When I did open them I realized I was in a confined room on what looked to be a medical bed. In side of the room there was a table, a chair, and two doors. I was guessing one of them was the exit and entrance and the other must be a bathroom.

I slowly started to sit up when I realized I was no longer inside of the paper nightgown that the doctors had put me in when first arriving at the Hospital. I was now wearing a soft dark blue dress that huged the bodace. It had pleats that went down to the floor starting at a silver sparkly band that went around the edge of the bottom of the bodice. The sleeves were scrunched down the middle making it looked like they were streched around my arms. In over all it was a very pretty dress, but knowing that somebody had changed me while I was laying there made me feal violated.

Getting over my feelings I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Getting up to fast I sat back down on the bed with a thump trying to clear the black spots dotting my vision.

Chapter 4 : Unwell and bad news.

" Ugh my head hurts soooooooooo badly" I groaned to myself. Then I slowly started to open my eyes for the second time, or at least I think it is the second time. I wasn't quit sure, my headache kept getting in the way of my thoughts.

When I did finally open them I quickly shut them, and twisted my head to the side. Everything was so BRIGHT!

" Oh, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." A strange voice spoke to me.

When I heard the voice I slowly opened my eyes again. But now everything was dark, with the sunlight silently creeping through the window at my right. Standing in the doorway was a doctor.

The doctor was semi tall maybe 5' 10" or 6' feet tall I wasn't quit sure. He had short brown hair and green eyes. When I saw his eyes I stopped. They weren't a natural looking green. They were more of a feline or luminescent green. Sort of like the ones you would imagine a monster to have. It made shivers run up my spine. And it wasn't the good type of shivers you get when some one kisses you.

I suddenly realized that I was staring at this stranger and quickly came back to reality. The doctor/stranger now had a smug look on his face but when I looked once more into his eyes I was met with uncertainty. Feeling like I could finally talk without my voice quivering I opened my mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" I croaked out. My throat felt like the sahara desert.

" My names Dr. Kelvy. I have been taking care of you." he noted once more looking directly at me with those luminescent eyes.

A shiver ran up my spine making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Even though what he said wasn't a question I still nodded my head in response.

Suddenly my headache came shooting back to me. But this time it was far worse than before. It was the worst type of pain that I had ever felt. I immediately snapped my eyes closed and covered my face with my hands. The light was making it worse even though I had no idea how that was possible. I heard a voice from far away asking me what was wrong, but it sounded all jumbled up. I slowly curled into a ball holding my head in between my arms trying to stop the slow pounding that was making my skull feel like it wanted to explode. From a faint distance I heard a pounding noise comming from far away. I tried to focus on it in order to forget about my head. As I narrowed my hearing down to the noise it slowly started to get louder and louder. Once it got so loud to were it was all I could here no matter what, I stopped and just rested trying to get through the pain. In the back of my mind I thought to myself that this was just barely worse than the beating I had received by Cloe.

It seemed like hours,days,weeks,months, I had no clue how long I had laid there for but it just happened in a milli-second, it was gone. The pain that had passed from my head to my entire body just vanished like it was never there. Even though it was gone I still stayed in my fatal position not wanting to make it come back. But after laying there for what seemed to be five minutes I slowly started to open my eyes. When I did open them I realized I was in a confined room on what looked to be a medical bed. In side of the room there was a table, a chair, and two doors. I was guessing one of them was the exit and entrance and the other must be a bathroom.

I slowly started to sit up when I realized I was no longer inside of the paper nightgown that the doctors had put me in when first arriving at the Hospital. I was now wearing a soft dark blue dress that hugged the bodice. It had pleats that went down to the floor starting at a silver sparkly band that went around the edge of the bottom of the bodice. The sleeves were scrunched down the middle making it looked like they were streched around my arms. In over all it was a very pretty dress, but knowing that somebody had changed me while I was laying there made me feel violated.

Getting over my feelings I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Getting up to fast I sat back down on the bed with a thump trying to clear the black spots dotting my vision.

I heard one of the doors open and I immidiatly opened my eyes. Standing directly in front of me was Dr. Kelvy with his luminesent green eyes, only this time in the shady room they seemed to be glowing.


End file.
